Three's Company
by NotSorry
Summary: "I just don't understand how he could do that to someone so amazing." Blaine has broken Kurt's heart, and Wes and David are there to pick up the pieces. Eventual Wes/Kurt. David/Wes/Kurt friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I had this amazing idea for a story last night. This is the result. It wrote, and wrote, and got a detention for not doing my homework, and, unfortunately, I only wrote one and a half chapters. And now my English teacher has been giving me death glares all day. It was worth it._**

**_Anyway. This story was supposed to just be a Wes/Kurt oneshot, because fandom!Wes and David are amazing, but it became more than that and it got me thinking- What if Blaine broke Kurt's heart in an awful way? What if Kurt had become closer to the Warblers? What would they do? I think a David/Kurt/Wes bromance would be epic._**

**_This is actually going to have more than one chapter. And I am AWFUL at chapter stories. I always lose my inspiration and it's depressing. So wish me luck. _**

**

* * *

**

_Kurt,_

_I've tried calling. I've tried texting. When I showed up at your door, that tall guy said you didn't want any visitors. So I'm contacting you the old fashioned way- Email. _

_Look, I know what Blaine did, and if I'm not mistaken, he is being hunted down by a mob of angry Warblers led by David. I know you probably don't want to talk or think about it, but I have to tell you that everyone supports you. What Blaine did was inexcusable, but we knew something like this was coming for a long time. We tried to warn you that he wasn't as perfect as you thought him, but you were, understandably, blinded by his charm. You wouldn't be the first one, and we are all sorry (even though I know you don't want our sympathy). _

_Kurt, over the last couple of months you've become just as much of a Warbler as David and I are- you're one of us and we all, genuinely like you. So I'm writing to tell you that we miss you and want you back. _

_Expect David and me at your house tomorrow with ice-cream and Disney movies. _

_Wes_

* * *

Kurt stared at the email, the painful hole in his chest throbbing at Wes's words. Tears fell silently down his cheeks and he closed his laptop quickly. It was nice, he guessed, to know that he was well liked enough that the Warblers sided with him, but they shouldn't have had to. They shouldn't have been 'hunting' Blaine down and they shouldn't want him back.

Though, it had been two days since he... Since the ordeal. It wasn't that much of a big deal, anyway. Blaine was about to skip a few weeks of school for a holiday with his family when he'd sent a text to Kurt.

**I have to tell you something- I've been in a relationship with another guy since a month before I met you. I'm sorry, but I have to end this. Can we still be friends? ily alwys **

Kurt remembered staring at his phone in shock. He'd been sitting in the commons, Wes and David across from him on the opposite couch, and Blaine had left the day before. A strangled sob had come out of Kurt's mouth and Wes had asked what was wrong. He'd felt the colour drain from his face and the next thing he knew David and Wes had his phone and then Wes had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and David was shouting at no-one in particular. The rest of the boys in the room found out and they'd all been equally angry. Meanwhile, Kurt was staring at the carpet and trying to process the fact that he'd just been a plaything for Blaine, something to amuse him while he couldn't see his real boyfriend. _Real._

Kurt had started crying then and Wes and David drove him home instead of allowing him to go back to the room he and Blaine shared.

And now he was here, staring at the wall and trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He didn't want to go back to Dalton, and his father had called and told them that Kurt was ill. He knew his friends in the Warblers were worried, and he had no doubt that Wes and David would be there tomorrow, and even if Blaine wasn't there he knew that the memories and the pity would kill him inside. Not wanting to think about it and ignoring Finn knocking on his door, Kurt curled up in his bed and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Wes and David were uncharacteristically quiet on the way to Kurt's house, both lost in their own thoughts. Wes was furious at Blaine, and could not believe he thought the shorter boy was ever his friend. David was plotting how he was going to get back at him, and how he could get the school to let Kurt move into he and Wes's room. Halfway there, though, Wes spoke quietly, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I just don't understand how he could do that to someone so amazing."

David looked at his friend in surprise, and Wes continued as though he's forgotten he had company.

"I mean, I saw Kurt that day he came to spy and even I could tell he was pretty good looking. And he's delicate, you know? But at the same time he's so fucking strong, and he has the voice of a _fucking angel_ and he's... He's Kurt, you know? And he didn't deserve the way Blaine treated him, even if he was kind of a jerk to his past boyfriends. I thought Kurt would be different. I though he actually loved him..."

Wes's head snapped up suddenly and he looked sharply at David, who had his eyebrows raised. "Shut up, David. And no-one can know I said any of those things."

His friend nodded and looked out the window as they drove into Kurt's neighbourhood, smiling slightly to himself. Wes was so protective of Kurt, almost as much as Blaine had been in the beginning. It was kind of cute, and it got David wondering.

"We're here."

They got out the car and grabbed the bags full of movies and ice-cream, and made their way to the door. The same tall guy who had been there the last few times opened the door and looked at them with narrow eyes. "You again."

David rolled his eyes and Wes held out his hand. "I'm Wes, this is David. We're close friends of Kurt's from Dalton. We've come with Disney movies and ice-cream."

The guy's eyebrows shot up. "You, you know what's wrong with him then? Because he hasn't told us anything. Not even Mercedes."

Wes clenched his fists, a dramatic mood change, and opened his mouth to speak but David interrupted him. "It's not our place to say. But, we would really like to see Kurt now. We've been really worried about him."

The guy nodded. "I'm Finn, by the way. Kurt's brother."

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the couch in his room when Wes and David walked in, grinning broadly and holding up the movies. "Kurt!" David exclaimed, sitting next to next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. "We've missed you, buddy!"

Wes sat on his other side and handed him the movies, ignoring the shocked look on the boy's face. "So, what do you want to watch? Aladdin? Mulan? Hercules?"

Kurt looked at them both, his face slightly less depressed. He shrugged, and when he spoke it was as though he hadn't used his voice in a while. "Mulan. Then Hercules. And where's my ice cream?"

Wes and David grinned at him, and Kurt almost smiled.

* * *

Halfway through Hercules, David had fallen asleep on Kurt's lap and at some point Kurt had started snuggling into Wes, who was stretched out with his feet on the coffee table. Usually it would be awkward, but Kurt trusted Wes and David, and was immensely grateful they hadn't brought Blaine up, and he was too tired and relaxed to care. He just wanted to savour the feeling of having friends, even if they were ones with non-existent boundaries like the two he had.

He went to sleep with David snoring on his stomach and his face buried into Wes's chest like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Unfortunately, he and his two friends were woken an hour later by Finn, who walked in without knocking, making a loud exclamation when he saw the boys. "Whoa! Dudes! Am I interrupting something?" Kurt blinked sleepily and Wes and David sat up (taking care not to hurt Kurt in the process) and grinned. Kurt's head was now on Wes's legs, and David had his arm around the countertenor. Somehow.

"Nope." said David.

"It just seems we dozed off." Wes continued.

"I hate it when that happens."

"Look, we missed half the movie. That sucks. Anyway, we-"

He was interrupted by loud voices carrying down the stairs and soon the door opened to show the entirety of New Directions.

"Kurt!" the girl they assumed was Mercedes exclaimed, then noticed his company and the position, and she narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?"

David hopped up and bowed to the girls, who had congregated to the front of the group. "David Elborne, at your service, my lady. My friend here is Wes Kearney. We're from Dalton."

Mercedes glared. So did the other girls and the mohawked boy he assumed was Puck, from the stories he'd heard. The other boys looked confused.

Kurt got up from Wes and blushed; finally awake enough to understand what was going on. "Oh, guys, yeah. Wes, David, meet New Directions. New Directions, meet Wes and David. They're..." he looked at the two boys. "They're my closest friends at Dalton."

The Latina cheerleader held up her hand. "Whoa, whoa. Where's this dapper prep school guy, Blaine or whatever, that Mercedes was telling me about? They gay one?"

Kurt stiffened, and David and Wes were at his side instantly; David grabbed his arm and Wes put an arm around his shoulder. Kurt quietly muttered, "I don't give a fuck where he is." and got out his phone, opening the text and handing it to Mercedes, who gasped in anger and passed it around her friends, who, even the boys, had something bad to say about the (_ex_, Wes thought) Warbler. "Oh, hell no. Let me at him, Kurt. I got to cut a bitch." Mercedes had a dangerous look on her face, and the Latina was on the phone, using words like _Sylvester, flame thrower _and _hair gel abusing son of a bitch, judging by the photos. _

Kurt sighed deeply and sat heavily on the couch, instantly surrounded by his old glee club. The Dalton boys stood to the back for a few minutes, until they decided Kurt was in good hands.

"Hey, Kurt, we've got to go. Warbler's practise tomorrow, right?"

The countertenor looked up at them and smiled, and Wes and David left his house feeling like they had accomplished something great.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I'm actually kinda amazed at the feedback for this story. You guys rock! **

**Sorry this is late, but I had so many ideas for this story, and I tried each of them out, and this is the only one that got finished. And it's my favourite. Even though it's a little crappy.  
I wanted to get an idea of a strong friendship in the Warblers, and between David, Wes and Kurt. I'm pretty sure every one of my stories but, like, four are romance (okay, that's a lie, as I was writing this I went to check, and it's more like 15 or something...) , and this one will be, too, but I also want to focus on the friendships in it. **

**So, yeah, this is a kind of filler/crappy chapter, but it's the best I can come up with in this in between stage before Blaine comes back.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wes and David sat with Kurt at a coffee shop (definitely _not_ the Lima Bean) and tried to pretend that they weren't choosing their words with extreme care. Or that they weren't mentally noting Kurt's reaction to everything they said the make the extreme care easier in future conversations.

"So, Kurt," David said, taking a sip of his latte. "How's your family?"

The boy smiled. "They're good. Finn seems as confused about Quinn and Rachel as ever, so nothing's new there, and Burt and Carole are going to be going on a late honeymoon soon."

"Why late?" Wes asked.

Kurt's smile turned dry. "Because they used their honeymoon money to pay for Dalton."

David internally winced. "Ah. Sorry, dude."

"You're forgiven if you don't ever call me '_dude_' again, David."

David smiled. "Deal."

There was a pause. Wes and David looked around the cafe. Kurt looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"No matter what my old cheerleading coach used to say, I'm not made of porcelain."

"Cheerleading?" Wes seemed to sit up a little straighter. "Really?"

"That is a story for another day." Kurt said with a wave of a hand. "My point is, it's been a week, okay? And... He's coming back soon. We might as well acknowledge that he exists."

Wes and David looked down and Kurt continued.

"We should acknowledge the facts- B... Blaine Anderson cheated on me. Or, might I say, cheated on his real boyfriend, seeing as I was practically his little bit on the side."

"Kurt, you shouldn't talk about yourself like-"

"It doesn't matter, Wes. Anyway. He broke my heart and wasn't even brave enough to tell me to my face. I was hurt. I am hurt. But I'm not going to let him hurt me all over again when I see him- I'm stronger than that."

There was another pause. "You're right," Wes said. "You are."

"Good," The councilman got a nod of approval. "So here's what's going to happen. When Blaine comes back, I'm going to walk up to him, slap him, and then treat him with extreme indifference. I'm not going to ignore him. I'm just going to pretend that we were never friends. He'll be just another guy I know but never really talk to. As for you two- I can't tell you what to do. But if you choose to continue to be his friends, I'll just have to hang out with you when he's not there." He shrugged a bit, his eyes kind of red, but no-one pointed that out. "I just wanted you to know what I'm going to do, so maybe you won't treat me like _porcelain_."

The two other boys stared at him. "Dude-!"

"_David_."

"Sorry. But... Kurt! How can you think either one of us will want to be friend with that asshole after what he did to you. How can you think _any_ Warbler will?"

"David's right, Kurt." Wes said, nodding in agreement. "We Warblers are loyal, and, yes, Blaine was our friend for over a year, but there are some things that can't be forgiven. Even if nobody knew you, we would still be pretty pissed off at what Blaine did to you. We have standards, you know."

"... Really?"

Wes and David grinned at Kurt. "Of course."

* * *

The Warblers were more than supportive of Kurt. They also seemed to know exactly how to act (though Kurt thought that it seemed a little more natural after that speech of his in the coffee shop- he didn't bring it up with Wes and David), which was a great relief.

They even went out of their ways to cheer Kurt up on his worst days, and this was the case one afternoon when they were all sitting in Wes's room (Kurt was stress-baking. He would be in the kitchen for a while) and brainstorming.

"We could serenade him?"

"Dude, that's just creepy."

"Give him flowers?"

"Way too obvious."

"Take him to the zoo?"

There was a pause as everyone looked at Jeff. David snorted. "Though he may look it sometimes, Kurt's not five."

The boy blushed and looked down. "Just a suggestion."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Nick asked, "What does Kurt enjoy? Other than dressing well?"

Wes spoke. "Well, he loves singing and music, and Broadway, and Disney movies. He can work with cars- his dad is a mechanic and he has a job in the shop in the summer- and he loves his friends from New Directions. And I think he also used to be a cheerleader." He added as an afterthought. "I'm looking that up on YouTube..."

As Wes got out his phone, he failed to notice his teammates staring at him until someone muttered, "Dude, do you, like, stalk him?"

His head snapped up and, seeing the looks he was getting, he blushed. "That's ridiculous, man."

"Then why are you blushing?" pointed out David, who was staring at his friend with narrow eyes.

"I am not!"

"You are too!" about five different guys replied. Wes went even redder.

"We just text alot, okay? Kurt's my friend; I'm allowed to know stuff about him."

An awkward silence.

"So... Cheerleading, huh?"

* * *

**Ah, not my best. But I love the Warblers. With a passion.**

**Reviews give the Warblers Redvines!...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit short, a bit sloppy, but I like it. Lots of people wanted to see this, so... Enjoy!**

Blaine Anderson knew what he did was wrong. He was actually kind of ashamed of it and, as he walked into Dalton after a holiday with his family, he had the intention of apologizing to Kurt and begging for forgiveness.

Blaine thought he had loved Kurt. The boy was perfect (oh, so attractive and oh, so amazing) and while Blaine knew he had a boyfriend (he should have recognised the fact that he kept his boyfriend a secret could mean something) he couldn't help but toy with the possibility of being with Kurt.

So he did. He cheated on both of the loves of his life and when he tried to make it right, he got dumped. By both of them.

It was class time, and he had arranged to start again tomorrow, so Blaine managed not to see anyone (Kurt). It was a blessing, he thought.

Then five came around and he realized it was time for Warblers.

_What if they hate me as well?_

No, of course not. They'd known him longer, been his friends for over a year, all of them. Their loyalties wouldn't change after one incident, would they?

With that hopeful thought in mind, Blaine made his way to practise, opened the door and- oh.

Shocked faces. Glares. Anger. Oh, shit.

And Kurt. His face flickered emotions- hurt, anger, shock, sadness, and, finally, anger again.

He got up. Blaine, in the corner of his mind, saw Wes whisper something to him and try to hold him back (he nearly grabbed his hand! What was with that?) but Kurt strode over, his face almost emotionless (but he had _such_ expressive _eyes_) and stood in front of Blaine.

"You asshole." **He was drawing back his fist, wait, he wasn't going to punch him was h-? **_**Wham.**_

His fist made contact with Blaine's nose and as the Dapper boy went down, he vaguely registered the crunch and _**ow. **_

Kurt looked at him and smirked. "You're a crap kisser, too."

Then he walked back to his seat (how many high fives did he get? So much for loyalty) and Blaine staggered up, stared at him for a second, before practically sprinting out the door to find the nurse.

Kurt sat in his seat, texted someone and said. "Slapping felt too small. He's lucky I stopped where I had, or else I would make sure he would never be able to please his boyfriend, as well. So, Wes, where were we?"

In some ways, Dalton has a faster rumour mill than McKinley- within days, everyone had known what Blaine did to Kurt and what Kurt did in retaliation. The Warbler had been going around with a broken nose, it was kind of obvious.

And he was still a Warbler, though it seemed only out of stubbornness. Blaine sat by himself, didn't audition and never made suggestions anymore. Nobody talked to him if they could help it, and Kurt got the distinct feeling that they were trying to make the boy quit. It was actually very entertaining to see.

Meanwhile, the members of New Direction were getting their revenge, too.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany, with the help of Sue Sylvester, had managed to convince every shop within driving distance not the sell Blaine Anderson hair products of any kind.

Mercedes had somehow burned all but one set of his Dalton uniforms.

And Rachel has stolen all of his Broadway and Disney posters, CDs and DVDs.

Kurt still wasn't sure how his friends managed to do all this, but he was still angry at the boy and wasn't going to complain.

Meanwhile, the friendship between Kurt, Wes and David had grown closer- for the first week after Blaine came back, they would follow him everywhere. When the boy came to ask why Kurt wasn't sleeping in their shared room, David raised an eyebrow, gestured to the extra bed in his and Wes's room, and shut the door.

They were not going to let him near Kurt any time soon.

**Love? Hate? Threw your computer/laptop/mobile device at the wall in fury? **

**Let me know!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello**

**Alot of people keep asking for updates and I'm really sad to tell you they may not be for a while yet. My **_**Glee **_**obsession, while still strong, has gone to the back of my mind while I'm trying to write for different fandoms and I've lost any ideas I had for this story. Also, I haven't much time to write lately as in a couple of weeks I'll start going to boarding school which will definitely cut down my writing time. Feel free to review or message me with ideas, because I **_**do**_** intend to continue **_**Three's Company**_**! **

**Sorry **

**NS**

**(PS: OH MY GOD SEASON THREE IS TOMORROW NIGHT (in Australia) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KLAIIIIIINNNNEEEEE!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I _just_ said I might not update in a while, but... I was reading this in bed last night and got inspiration. And I noticed that I do all my writing (well, that I publish) in the middle of the night when highly caffeinated. This is a problem, because as much as I love this system, I don't think my new boarding school will appreciate me stealing my laptop in the middle of the night, creating a secret stash of Coke, and waking up half the other girls with my antics.**

**So, like I probably mentioned in my AN, except less updates with all my writing/stories! **

**So this chapter, I'm not sure about, but here we are- Wes finally admits he's got the hots for Kurt. Because in my head (I don't actually think I've written this well :/ ) he's had a huge crush/been hopelessly in love with Kurt for a few months. Also in my head, the Warblers are _suuuuper_ close. Because that's the way I want it, and this is my story. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

It was David who pointed it out to Wes- of course, they were best friends, and knew each other like the backs of their hands.

"Wes," David said seriously one night while Kurt was sleeping over at Rachel's. "We need to talk."

"You're right!" Wes looked up from his battered copy of Harry Potter. "I think you need to break up with Georgia."

David looked shocked. "I broke up with that bitch two months ago!"

Wes thought about it, and nodded. "Good, I'm proud of you. Glad we had this talk."

David nodded in agreement, then remembered how the conversation started. "Hey! We still need to talk!"

Wes sighed, and put down his book. "This better be good, I want to see whose name will be pulled out of the Goblet!"

"You've read it five times!"

"Quiet! Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

David hesitated, and glanced towards the cupboard as if somebody was hiding there. "Okay, it's about Kurt."

Wes sat up straight and fixed David with an odd look. "What about him? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And...?" Wes rolled his eyes.

David bit his lip. He was nervous as to how this information would be accepted. What fi he was wrong? "WesIthinkyouhaveacrushonKurt."

Wes blinked and stared at David.

David smiled hesitantly and looked at Wes.

Wes froze, his mind working at a mile a minute.. "Oh, shit."

David's nervousness disappeared, and he grinned.

"I thought so."

He was never wrong.

* * *

It took less than a day for all the Warblers to work out how Wes felt about Kurt. They couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it before- then again, he hadn't hung around Wes and David as much before Blaine turned into an asshole. But since it had been pointed out to Wes, he went over the top to treat Kurt like only a friend.

"It's ridiculous." David said to Nick and Jeff. "He's only making it worse. He actually refused to hug Kurt goodbye the other day! Poor kid was so confused."

One Warbler who was painfully aware of Wes's little crush was Blaine, who had become a sort of invisible member of the club. Sure, he sang occasionally, but he had a feeling the Warblers still didn't like him as much before. At least they stopped glaring at him, and they greeted him in the halls.

Sometimes.  
(Oh, the affect Kurt had on people.)

He knew Wes liked Kurt before anyone else, simply because he'd recognised the looks on his face and the way Wes interacted with Kurt- it was exactly how he himself had treated Kurt.

But he had made a mistake with Kurt, breaking a promise he'd made to himself to stop all this man-slutty behaviour, and he had gotten over him.

"Wes?" The common room Wes was in was empty except for the two boys, and when Wes realized who as talking, the atmosphere was tense. He was finding it particularly hard to forgive Blaine.

"Blaine," he said in greeting, nodding. "Can I help you?"

The shorted boy sighed and sat next to him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

"I've already apologised to Kurt. Numerous times. He accepted it. All of them. I made him apology cupcakes. I'm apologising for breaking my promise."

Wes smiled faintly at the memory. "You made that when you were drunk. I didn't take you seriously."

"But I tried to keep it."

"And you failed, breaking two hearts in the process."

"Wes, I think you should ask Kurt out."

"I- wait, what?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Wes, we're friends- or we were friends. And I love Kurt. And I think he likes you. I think you luuuurve him." He drew out the word with a cheeky grin.

"No, he doesn't." Wes said stiffly. "And I don't love him."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I do not!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I- oh fuck you." The two boys laughed, and for a second it was if nothing ever came between them. Wes sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Blaine stood up. "Good. Because after the way I treated him, he deserves somebody like you."

"Good to know you see your mistake." Wes watched Blaine leave and a part of him couldn't blame the other boy for falling for Kurt. It was easy.

* * *

"Kurt!" Wes ran to catch up with Kurt after Warblers practice, a slightly nervous look on his face. "Can I talk to you?"

Kurt smiled and turned to his friend. In the last two months he and Wes had gotten very close. It made Blaine's actions almost bearable. "Sure, go ahead."

Wes opened his mouth to speak and glanced around the room. Every single Warbler had stopped to stare at the two expectantly. He couldn't stand the pressure. "Actually, I have somewhere to be, sorry Kurt! I'll talk to you later, okay?" And he ran, leaving a very confused Kurt and twelve very disappointed Warblers.

"What was that about?" Kurt wondered to the quiet room, and didn't notice David grinning like a madman.

* * *

"Wes you idiot!"

The Warblers had taken their closest opportunity to catch Wes alone. While Kurt was having a solo practice in one of the music rooms, and nearly all the boys in the club had barged into Wes and David's room the confront the poor, unsuspecting boy.

"I can't believe you backed out!"

"Thanks to you I owe Jeff twenty dollars!"

"Didn't you _see_ how tight his pants were today?"

"OKAY!" David stood up on Wes's bad and called for attention. "EVERYBODY OUT! GIVE THE MAN SOME ROOM! OUT! OUT!" Wes could never accuse him of being a bad friend again.

Wes had never been more grateful for David than at the moment. Until...

"Seriously, Dude, they had a point."

David artfully dodged the history textbook that fly towards his head.

* * *

**... Eh. Please tell me what you think. I'm not this chapter's hugest fan. **

**I'm thinking this was an... Important filler. I do have plans to rewrite this when I'm finished, just so you know. Tell me know what you think is bad/good/horrible about this fanfic. I know it needs work. **

**(HOLY SHIT I JUST FOUND THIS ON MY PROFILE! All those reviews? You guys blow me away! Virtual caffeine/sugar and choc-chip muffins my grandma makes for you all!) **


	6. Chapter 5

_Wes's Many Attempts to Ask Kurt Out as Documented by The Warblers  
Part 1_

_Attempt One_

"_The Squeak"_

'Twas a fine morning. Afternoon. Sorry David.

'Twas a fine afternoon at Dalton Academy. All was well in the world. The students were enjoying a period off for staff meetings, frolicking (**let it be noted that only Jeff and Nick were frolicking. The rest were hanging around, being manly**) in the courtyard of the boarding houses.

One young gentleman, a fellow by the name of Kurt Hummel was preening himself under the shade of a large tree. Next to him was his good friend, David Elborne, who was avidly reading a young adult teenage vampire romance novel.

As we were saying, all was well in the world. That is, until another friend of Mr Hummel's, a strapping young man by the name of Wes Kearney, ran up to Kurt and, in a very ungraceful way, collapsed in a heap in front of him. David did not look up from his book.

Kurt, however, raised an eyebrow. "Wes? Are you okay?"

The boy nodded, panting. "I... Just... Wanted... To... Say... Hi."

Kurt was too amused to see David facepalm. "Well, Wes, that's nice."

Wes rolled onto his back and rolled between David and Kurt. "So..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anything you want to say, Wes?"

David stood up abruptly. "I have to be... Elsewhere. You two have a nice... Talk." He stared at Wes for a moment in a slightly and then ran off.

What the two others didn't notice was that he gathered up the rest of the Warblers and they all crept up behind the tree. Wes coughed nervously, opened his mouth and...

Was that a squeak?

"Wes, are you okay?"

"I-" And he ran off.

What was that about?

_Attempt Two  
_

"_Wanna... Coffee... Uh... Gotta Go"_

Kurt was studying. Again (**I don't get it, he would still ace his classes –David) **and Wes was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. A piece of sexy meat in skin- tight jeans. Anyway, so Kurt was studying and Wes was being creeper, then suddenly! *gasp* Wes made a move! Sort of. Well, he sat next to Kurt. This was an improvement! Sort of. uikagfsfgjcvbSZUIXGcuig! **(STOP FIGHTING OVER THE KEYBOARD YOU IDIOTS! –David)**

David here! I have control now... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway. So my dear friend Wesy went to sit near Kurty and... Said... The following. A note to the readers (why are we documenting this anyway?) NEVER ASK OUT A GUY THIS WAY! It makes you look like a complete idiot! And that is a BAD THING!

Wes: Hey Kurt.

Kurt: (smiles) Hey yourself.

Wes: Sooooo...

Kurt: (looks at Wes) So?

Wes: I was thinking...

Warblers: (lean eagerly forward)

Kurt: Does it hurt much?

Wes: (shocked face)

Warblers: (laugh)

Kurt:... I was kidding.

Wes: (sighs) Oh yeah. I knew that... Totally.

Kurt: Right. So, what were you thinking?

Wes: (nervous) Uh...

Kurt: (slightly impatient, but hidden behind a mask that he's apparently perfected) Yes...?

Wes: Uh... Wanna... Coffee... Uh... Gotta go! (runs out of the room like an idiot)

Kurt: (to nobody) What was that?

Warblers: (knowing looks)

**(Let's not use this format next time. We should give more description on how much of an idiot Wes is. –Jeff)**

**(Agreed. –Nick)**

**(All of you shut up. –Thad)**

**(You shut up! –Jeff)**

**(... Okay, I'm the only one allowed to use the keyboard from now on. –David)**

**::ASDGH;GIOASDheilghleigheihgiehghaha hhahahahahahahah AWEIOgheoIGHGH**

**(MINE! –David)**

_Attempt Three_

"_Passing Notes"_

_Note: We actually found this in Wes's English book. Lucky we stole that for our own homework, or else we'd never have found this attempt, and the documentary of Wert would have been incomplete and nobody except Wert themselves would know! –Nick and Jeff_

Wes is underlined, and _Kurt is italics. _

Hey 

_Hello _

You look bored...?

_I hate this teacher_

She's not THAT bad!

_I guess... But she gives McKinley a run for their money when it comes to boring classes_

Ouch 

_It's true_

So, I was wondering...

_Again?_

Hey! Anyway, I was wondering if I could get some of your help with my maths homework? You seem to understand it? Please?

_Of course! Wanna come to my room after Warblers?_

Sure... 

_Cool, cause David's going to be there too, and I think Jeff and Nick are going to stop by._

... Oh. cool. See you there. 

**(Oh my god! I still can't believe we helped ruin a Wert attempt! –Jeff (also Nick!)**

**(I feel awful ****. -David )**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello all! This is chapter six of Three's Company! It took me AGES to choose the song, because I was reluctant to use this one as I already have a (kinda crappy, but still) song-fic for it. Oh well. Anyway, it's been hard to find time to write this now I'm at BOARDING SCHOOL! Ah! **_**Please excuse the following rant about my new school. Feel free to skip it:  
**Oh my god! It's so weird! I'd ALWAYS wanted to go to boarding school because I'm obsessed with Harry Potter, and now it's happening... Though the food sucks. So much._  
_And they take away phones and computers at night, which is horrible! And my class sucks, because I'm in... NOT extension. Let's leave it that. I'm not used to NOT extension._  
_And I came too late (TERM FOUR!) in the year to get the classes I wanted, so I have music, art and ITD, which are okay and I like them, but... Well... You know. Not my VERY favourites._

**Oh well. At least I this and the last chapter finished. And have internet, finally! **

**Enjoy!**

_Wes's Many Attempts to Ask Kurt Out as Documented by The Warblers  
Part 2_

_Note: This is actually one attempt, but it has its own part because it's so long... And, it's successful,! Hoorah! Hoorah! Rejoice! Hallelujah! Yay! – David on behalf of the Warblers_

_Attempt Four_

"_The One Where Wes Isn't An Idiot and Kurt Gets Flustered and They're Both Generally Adorable. Also, There's a Serenade, Which is SUCH a Warbler Thing To Do"_

Wes stood up in front of the Warblers. He was nervous. Oh course, the rest of the team (except Kurt) were in on what he was about to do, and Kurt was looking confused because for some reason, Jeff had a video camera.

Then Wes started singing, looking STRAIGHT AT KURT, and it was adorable, romantic, and went something like THIS:

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of,"_

And then, the part that made Kurt blush like a ... Thing that blushes alot!

"_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,"_

Kurt was staring at Wes liked he'd either grown a second head or was serenading one of his best friends with Taylor Swift.

"_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show,"_

Again, with the blushing!

"_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_The sparks fly..."_

Then Wes, suddenly confident after Kurt didn't storm out of the room, walked up to Kurt and kissed him.

Sparks. Flew.

Kurt was still a little shocked, but then he started kissing Wes back and they both got so caught up that they didn't realize we were all cheering, and Jeff was still filming.

David had to pry them apart. It took him a while.

Then, both of them red, Kurt and Wes just gave each other gooey eyes and Wes said, "So... I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner some time?"

And that is the story of how Wert got together.

_THE END_

**(I love happy endings. –Thad)**

**(So do I. –Jeff)**

**(Same. –Nick)**

**(We ALL do. Now we just have to deal with all the sickening PDA from the happy couple. –David)**

_**Written by the Dalton Academy Warblers 2011**_

**(Oh my god, I am going to ****KILL YOU ALL! I ****CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RECORDED THIS! -W****es, 2012) **

**(I am ALSO going to kill those of you I still know and am in contact with! And Wes! I can't believe he only told me about this NOW! – Kurt, 2013)**

**(Oh, shit. –David, 2013)**


	8. Chapter 7

**IT IS NOT OVER YET (sings to the tune of Not Over Yet from AVPS cause that's one of my fave Starkid songs)! Readers, I'm sorry if you thought the last chapter was the end! It was the end of the Warbler's story of how they got together! Not the end of the ACTUAL story!**

**There are at least two other chapters after this one. I'm not sure if I want this to be long, or short. I might ass another plotline after this one, but I don't trust myself. I mean, I have an idea of where the next two chapters are, but after that, I have a habit completely abandoning stories (Lots of my Skulduggery Pleasant stories are half-done) and it's depressing for both me and the readers. But I'll see.**

**Also I'm on eight weeks of holidays! Well, seven, cause I just spent one watching Season Two over and over... but I'm going to enter some online writing comps, and work on my Harry Potter, Glee and Skulduggery fanfictions, especially oneshots. Now, I have trouble getting inspiration when I'm at home alot, so if any of you have any stories you'd like to read, or ideas, I would LOVE YOU FOREVER! I like writing, but I write more easily once I know where I'm going. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter... Sorry if it's a bit short. **

* * *

_Date going well. Both ordered. K- Salad, W-Spaghetti. _

**Jeff, I told you not to spy on them!**

_Kurt just blushed! And I'm choosing to ignore your last text._

**Dude, what are you doing? If you ruin their date...**

_Oh, David, like you wouldn't be behind a pot plant if your little sister didn't demand weekly Disney marathons. And if you didn't like them._

**Hey, Kurt likes Disney too! And Blaine! And you, for that matter!**

_I do not see how that is relevant. Anyway, I just wanted you to know how it was going, Davey-Poo! I mean, they're two of your best friends!_

**Yeah, okay. So what. At least I respect their privacy... But, you know, do you think it's going well? Is Wes making as ass out of himself?**

_Only a bit. I think Kurt's finding it endearing. He keeps smiling at Wes like he's an adorable puppy._

**Gasp! The roles are reversed. Usually, instead of Kurt comparing things to puppies, everyone is comparing Kurt (oh, and Blaine too, sometimes) to one. Or a cat. Can you take a photo for me?**

_I thought you were against the spying. _

**I do not see how that is relevant. **

_Okay, here's the picture. See how they're both leaning forward? They're so into each other. I sent it to all the Warblers. _

**Tell me, is Nick there?**

_No, he's waiting at the cinema. They're seeing a horror movie. I detect lots of terrified hand holding and snuggling._

**You're going to their movie, too?**

_Hey, in our defence, we really wanted to see this movie._

**How are you getting there? **

_I'm going to curl up in the back of Wes's car. _

**Okay, I don't want to be a part of this. Mel will kill me if I don't get back before she can force me to sing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'. I'm thinking of introducing her to Blaine. One, he loves Disney, but he would actually enjoy being beaten with a pillow by a seven year old until he sings. **

_It's the hair gel. It's gone to his head (haha, pun)._

* * *

Wes discreetly watched Kurt over the top of his menu. The other boy had the tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration, and Wes found himself smiling.

He could barely believe this was happening. For fear of sounding like a teenage girl talking to her crush, there were thoughts running through his mind that were dangerously similar to '_I'm the happiest guy on earth_'...

Yeah, okay, he was never going to think that again.

"Wes, will you please stop staring at me? It's distracting me from my salad choices."

Wes blushed. "Uh, distracting you?"

"Yes." Kurt looked up from his menu. "Also, having the menu up to your face with just your eyes over the top is a little bit obvious."

Wes knew he should never take advice from David before a date.

"Uh, sorry." He said, lowering his menu.

The rest of the date went... Well. They talked, and Wes was relieved to find that it was just as easy to talk to Kurt as it had been when they were just friends. They discussed Warblers business, movies, and, briefly, Blaine's dangerous hair gel addiction ("We have to hold an intervention!" Kurt said in dismay. "The products he use are non-organic!")

It was as they were getting up to leave that Kurt froze, which alarmed Wes, and his face went from surprised to unimpressed to annoyed to devious.

"Kurt?" Wes was almost afraid to ask. Did he have something on his face. But Kurt wasn't looking his way.

"Jeff."

"Ye- wait, what?"

"He was hiding behind a pot plant. He just ran out and is attempting to break into your car."

Wes's head whipped to window looking out onto the carpark. Sure enough, a figure dressed completely in black with a eye-catching head of bright blonde hair was pulling on the backseat door and seemed to be cursing loudly.

"Huh." Wes said. "So he is..."

Kurt looked at his date. "Come on." he slipped in hand in Wes's. "Let's go deal with it."

* * *

_My plan has been foiled! NOOOOO! _

**Oh god, Jeff, what did they do to you?**

_David, it was awful! Kurt just... gave me this disappointed look... It made me feel like I'd kicked a puppy! Or Blaine!_

**Dead God, his disappointed look is really bad. He gave it to me when I went on a date with clothes from Target.**

_You did that in front of Kurt? Are you an idiot?_

**Not as much as an idiot as you are, letting yourself get discovered!**

_That's unfair!_

**That's completely fair!**

_Whatever. Look, can you pick me up? I'm in the carpark of that Italian restaurant Thad's in love with. Please? I would get Nick, except he's got to complete his part of the mission!_

**Fine! I'll be there in twenty minutes.**

* * *

_Nick! I failed! Go on without me!_

Oh God, really? Jeff!

_It's not my fault! Kurtsie spotted me with his ninja skills... Or because of my lack of Ninja skills..._

Whatever. Are you okay?

_Don't worry about me, David's picking me up. I have to go, because they should be there soon, but good luck!_

Thanks, and I'll be on the lookout for Kurt's ninja eyes. He probably suspects me. I must be careful.

_If you die, I love you Nicky! _

I LOVE YOU TOO JEFFY!

_*sobs*_

*pats on back*

**Eh... Thoughts? I think I've lost my touch, and the only way to get it back is for you guys to tell me if you think I should have done something differently, or if you see any typos! I think it's important to note that my stories are not beta-d, just that I go over them with my grammar skills.**

**NS**


End file.
